1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a positive active material, manufacturing methods thereof, and positive electrodes and lithium batteries including the positive active material.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, transition metal compounds, such as LiNiO2, LiCoO2, LiMn2O4, LiFePO4, LiNixCo1-xO2 (0≤x≤1), LiNi1-x-yCoxMnyO2 (0≤x≤0.5, 0≤y≤0.5), or oxides of the transition metal compounds and lithium are used as a positive active material for a lithium battery. These positive active materials have limited electrical capacity. Thus the remains a need for improved positive active material.